


Laid to Rest

by LisaDuncansTwin



Series: Futures Series [5]
Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: M/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-05-29
Updated: 1999-05-29
Packaged: 2017-10-30 11:55:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/331495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LisaDuncansTwin/pseuds/LisaDuncansTwin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things come to a head as Duncan and Methos decide how to move forward.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laid to Rest

**Author's Note:**

> This is the fifth story in my Futures Series. It is set 25 years after Highlander: The Series ended. This story was originally written and beta read (by Diana) in 1999, and it has not bed editted since then. 
> 
> It was pointed out at the time that my knowledge of French law is lacking. Very true. And it still is. But hey, no song lyrics. :)

Duncan drove quickly through the quiet evening streets of Paris. Only four short minutes had passed since Methos had called with the news that Elena was dead. 

Elena was dead. 

Duncan couldn’t fathom what Methos must be feeling at this moment. Though he’d loved a number of mortal women, Duncan had never lost one by her own hand. He applied more pressure to the gas pedal, needing to be with Methos and offer whatever comfort he could to the ancient Immortal.

He was surprised when he saw the police cars at the small cottage Methos had shared with Elena. Thinking Methos had called them, Duncan got out of his car and walked to the nearest officer.

“Keep back,” the cop said.

“I’m a friend of the family. Adam, Mr. Price, called me,” Duncan supplied, not noticing the surprised look on the cop’s face or the interest he had attracted from a nearby police inspector.

“Wait here.”

Duncan shoved his hands deep in his pockets and tried to keep from pacing. He could feel Methos' presence and hoped that his had a calming affect on the older Immortal. 

A tall, balding man approached him.

“I’m Inspector Montgomery,” the man said, showing his badge. “I understand Mr. Price called you. Why is that? What is your relationship to him?”

Duncan bit his tongue, but replied with only the most basic information. “I’m Duncan MacLeod, an old friend of Mr. Price’s.”

“Why did he call you?”

“I assume he was upset about his wife’s suicide and wanted to have a friend with him at this time.”

“Suicide? Mrs. Price didn’t kill herself, Mr. MacLeod. She was murdered.”

Duncan felt his world shift a little as he looked at the scene before him with different eyes. Elena had been murdered, and they were probably questioning Methos. Duncan’s presence, by Methos’ call, was very suspicious. Noticing the look in the inspector’s eyes, Duncan shifted his attention back.

“Pardon me?” Duncan asked, not hearing the question.

“I said, why did you think she’d killed herself. Is that what Mr. Price said?”

“No, all he said was that she was dead. I think he was in shock when he called,” Duncan said carefully.

“And you’re an expert in this matter?” the inspector said, sarcasm dripping from every word.

Duncan refused to be lured into a confrontation; it would help neither him nor Methos.

“Can I see Mr. Price?” 

“Not right now, he’s being questioned. Would you mind stepping over here and waiting in case we have some other questions for you?”

Duncan nodded his acquiescence and stepped towards the young cop he had first encountered. Wishing he could talk to or at least see Methos, Duncan tried to wait patiently. 

Murdered. By whom?

***

The first clue Methos had that something was wrong was when he heard the sirens and then the pounding on his front door. Stumbling to the door, Methos slipped his sword onto a shelf, and then let the police in. He was escorted into the living room as the rest of the house was searched for clues. Duncan’s presence outside was a comfort, but the tone of the questions changed, and Methos began to worry about how Duncan’s appearance would be perceived. 

“Mr. Price, we’d like you to come to the station with us,” one of the nameless inspectors insisted.

“Why? What for?” Knowing he wasn’t going to like the answer.

“We just have a few more questions for you, and I think it might be better if you answer them at the station.”

“Do I need a lawyer?”

“Do you need a lawyer?”

“If you think I killed my wife, I’m gonna need one,” Methos replied angrily.

“You can call one from the station.”

Methos was escorted to a waiting car, uncuffed, but still in custody for all intents and purposes. Duncan’s presence was reassuring, until he also saw the younger man being seated in another car. Seemed like they were both going to be needing a lawyer.

***

Robert de Valicourt was thankfully available when the call from Duncan came. In his current incarnation, Robert was a practicing lawyer, and a good one, even though most of his work was in corporate matters. Knowing who to call and how to make things happen, Robert had both Methos and Duncan out of the interrogation rooms in less than two hours. The three men met then on Duncan’s barge to discuss the situation. 

“It seems like you two have gotten into a bit of trouble,” Robert said accepting a drink from Duncan.

Methos ignored him and made his way into the bathroom. Hearing the shower come on, the other two Immortals sat down to wait. Duncan noticed Robert’s anxious movements.

“What?” Duncan asked.

“Hmm? Oh, it’s nothing.”

“Robert, you’re my friend. What’s going through your mind?”

“Do you think he killed her?” Robert asked gently.

Duncan exploded out of his chair into Robert’s face. “No!”

Robert didn’t flinch. “But he could have.”

“No,” Duncan said firmly. “You don’t understand. Yes, he wanted to leave her for me. But no, he would never have hurt her. He cared about her.”

“But he could have.”

“Yes, he could have. I could have. But I didn’t,” Duncan continued, sure of himself, “and neither did he.”

“Well if neither of you did, then who?”

“I don’t know yet, but I’ll find out.”

When Methos didn’t return right away, Duncan ushered Robert out of the barge, and promised to call him early the next day. Robert, in turn, was going to contact another lawyer, a criminal specialist, to help them.

***

Methos leaned his head against the tiled wall of the shower, his thoughts weighing heavily on him. _Elena’s dead, and they think I did it._ He contemplated several options while the water turned from hot to cold, never noticing the difference. He was frozen inside.

Duncan opened the shower door and shut off the water. He vigorously dried off the old man, trying to warm the pale blue skin. Grabbing his bathrobe, Duncan wrapped it around Methos and led him to the bed. Methos didn’t put up any resistance, a fact which scared Duncan more than anything had in years. 

Slipping off his shoes, Duncan crawled in behind the man he loved and wrapped his strong arms around him. There was nothing Duncan could do for Methos right now except offer him love and security.

“Sleep, old man. I’ll keep you safe.”

It would be enough for tonight.

***

Duncan rolled carefully towards the bedside table. It was after seven, but he didn’t feel like taking his usual morning run. He had been up several times last night, waking Methos from nightmares and sometimes being woken up by piercing screams. The nightmares tore at his heart because there was no way to protect Methos from them. 

Chancing a look at his bed partner, Duncan saw the dark circles under his eyes and worried creases on his forehead. It would take a long time for Methos to get over this, but Duncan vowed he would be there every step. It wasn’t in his nature to leave someone in need, especially if that someone was the person he loved.

Duncan slowly got out of bed, stepping over the clothes that had been discarded during the night when he had been woken by Methos’ shivering. The only thing that had warmed and comforted him was the feel of Duncan’s bare body pressed against his. Slipping the bathrobe on, Duncan made his way to the bathroom and then the coffeepot. They would need a lot of that today.

A knock at the door pulled a curse from Duncan’s lips. He briefly wondered who it was and why someone would show up at this hour, but once the door was opened, he knew the answer to both of those questions.

“Inspector Montgomery, what can I do for you?”

“May I come in?” 

Duncan shook his head, “I’d rather you not. What do you want?”

“I want you and Mr. Price to come to the station to answer some questions. He is here, isn’t he?” the inspector asked with a leer.

“I’ll give him the message, and I’ll call our lawyer. We’ll be there later this afternoon.”

“Fine, but don’t keep me waiting too long, Mr. MacLeod.”

Duncan shut the door firmly in the inspector’s face. Hearing the rustling of sheets, Duncan turned and saw Methos sitting up in bed. Pouring them both coffee, Duncan carried it back to bed and sat down gingerly beside the old man. Methos leaned his head against Duncan’s shoulder, and sipped his coffee in silence. 

Eventually Methos spoke, “They think I killed her.”

“Or I did,” Duncan said softly.

“Or we did,” Methos added with a quiet laugh. “It’s a good thing they don’t use the guillotine in France anymore.”

“Yeah, you’d probably black out the city, maybe even the country.”

They laughed softly, needing the morbidity of the moment to fade, if only for a second, but Methos turned serious.

“If anyone has to take my Quickening, I’d want it to be you.”

“Methos...”

“No, listen to me. If it comes down to us in the end—”

But Duncan cut him off, “Then there will never be a prize.”

A firm kiss to Methos’ lips sealed Duncan’s vow, and promptly ended the conversation.

***

While Methos was in the shower, Duncan called Robert and told him the latest news. Robert assured Duncan that he was on his way over and was bringing a friend, a criminal attorney who was going to help them.

An hour later, Robert and Andre Garceau were seated at the dining room table with Methos and Duncan discussing the possible evidence the police had against one of them, if not both.

“Adam, did you kill your wife?” Andre asked in his straightforward manner.

Duncan jumped up, prepared to defend the ancient Immortal, but Methos simply put a calming hand on Duncan’s arm until the younger man sat back down.

“No, I didn’t kill her,” Methos stated simply.

“Do you know who did?” Andre asked, eyeing Duncan.

“He didn’t kill her either.”

A raised eyebrow was the only response.

“Do either of you have an alibi?”

Methos and Duncan looked at each other, and then back at Andre, shaking their heads.

Without missing a beat, “Are you lovers?”

“No,” they both said a second later, then Methos continued, “but we were years ago.”

“Okay. Now I need you to tell me everything that happened yesterday and don’t leave anything out.”

They talked for long hours, giving Andre as much information as they could. He prepared them for most of the questions that the inspector would ask and hopefully some he wouldn’t. It was a guessing game until they found out what the police had.

***

It was after one when they finally got to the police station. Since Methos was their main suspect, Andre accompanied him into an interrogation room, while Robert and Duncan were escorted into another.

Inspector Montgomery led the questioning of Adam Price. 

“Did you kill your wife?” the inspector started with.

“No.”

“Do you know who did?”

“No.”

“Where were you between six and nine o’clock last night?”

“Looking for Elena.”

“Why?”

“She was at the university after my last class, waiting for me in my office, and we had a fight.”

“You had a fight with Mrs. Price the afternoon she was killed?”

“Yes.”

“What was it about?”

“She thought I was having an affair.”

“Were you?”

“No.”

“Why would she think you were?”

“I don’t know.”

“What’s your relationship with Duncan MacLeod?”

“He’s a friend.”

“A good friend.”

“The best.”

“The kind of friend who would kill for you.”

“You’d have to ask him that.”

“I will, don’t you worry,” the inspector said snottily. “Are you lovers?”

“No.”

“Do you suppose Mrs. Price thought you were?”

“I don’t know what she thought.”

“Can we move on?” Andre interjected.

“Okay, then, can you explain why you have so many swords in your house?”

“I collect them.”

“Do you use them?”

“Sure, sometimes I cut bread with them,” Methos said nastily. “No.”

“Why are you asking about his sword collection?” Andre asked.

“We’ve confiscated them to test against the wounds on Mrs. Price.”

“How soon will you be returning them to Mr. Price?”

“Whenever the testing is done. Unless we need to keep them for evidence.”

“Fine. Can we get on with it?” Andre prompted.

The inspector looked to his notes before continuing.

“Who benefits from Mrs. Price’s death?”

“Benefits? Nobody,” Methos answered sadly.

“Oh? Aren’t you the sole beneficiary of her estate?”

“No.”

“Are you sure? We found a copy of her will in the desk in the office,” the inspector said, handing a copy to Andre. “She left everything to you.”

Methos smiled, “Then you didn’t do your homework very well. We had new wills drawn up six months ago, and she left everything to an orphanage in Barcelona, near where she was born.”

“Where are those wills?”

“In the safety deposit box at the Banc de Paris and with our lawyer in Barcelona.”

“You’ll make those available to us?”

“Of course.”

“Okay,” the inspector said, shifting in his chair. “Did your wife have any enemies?”

“Not that I know of. Elena was a very nice person, everyone loved her.”

“Including you?”

“Of course me,” Methos said, starting to get agitated. “I’ve been with her for twelve years. She was my wife.” 

“Did you love her?” the inspector pressed.

“Yes, I loved her,” Methos growled. Turning to Andre, “Are we almost done here?”

“Inspector, my client is clearly upset over the death of his wife and is grieving her loss. Can we finish this quickly?” Andre asked in his most diplomatic tone.

“I just have one more question for Mr. Price,” the inspector said. Looking back at Adam, “What did Mr. MacLeod think of your wife?”

“What?” 

“Did he like her? Hate her? What?”

“You’ll have to ask him that,” Methos said coldly, his eyes narrowing. “I’m out of here.”

Andre and the inspector stood and watched Methos leave. His body language never once revealed all the anger and rage he felt. Inquiring about the release of Elena’s body, Andre spent another few minutes talking with the inspector and then left to find Adam.

“You think he did it?” A young cop asked the inspector.

“Absolutely.”

***

Four days later, Methos and a handful of friends gathered at St. Julien le Pauvre, Darius’ church, and said goodbye. Duncan never left Methos’ side throughout the entire service, accepting condolences for him when Methos couldn’t. Elena had wanted to be buried in her family plot in Barcelona, and would be, but Methos needed the support of his friends, so they were holding the service in Paris. Besides, Andre told Methos that leaving the country would look suspicious given the circumstances. Robert and Gina were going to accompany the body back and make sure everything was taken care of there.

Amanda had come in last night from America and had been hovering ever since. She was a source of strength to Duncan, who never paused a second in taking care of Methos. 

There were cards of condolence from the university and from friends Elena had made in the short time she had been in Paris. Flowers poured in, but Methos sent them to various hospitals and nursing homes. The only flowers on Elena’s casket were white calla lilies from Methos.

The service was short and very somber, with everyone there reflecting on those they had lost over the years, and contemplating their own mortality. Afterwards, Robert and Gina invited their friends to their chateau for a light luncheon. Methos refused, but with some light prodding from Duncan, he went along. Speaking few words, he was totally unlike the man they all knew and loved. Duncan was especially worried about him, but didn’t know what else to do for the ancient Immortal except love him and have patience with him. Time would work its magic; and one day, everything would be all right or at least better. 

***

A week had passed since Elena had been murdered, and still Methos wasn’t back to his usual self. The police had reluctantly returned all of his swords since they didn’t match the wounds. The ones they had confiscated from Duncan were also not going to be a match, but the police didn’t know that yet. The new will had been produced, and with it, the suspicion that Methos had killed Elena for her money had vanished. The police were still asking questions, still convinced that one or both of them had killed her, but there was no solid proof, just a lot of suspicion. 

Methos continued to stay with Duncan, to share his bed, but nothing beyond that. Methos had too much on his mind. The cottage needed to be cleaned out and sold, and though his classes at the university were covered, he was expected back at work by the end of week. The biggest problem Methos was dealing with was who had killed Elena and why. He had a vague idea, but refused to name it or to even let Duncan know it worried him.

His thoughts returning to the Highlander, Methos studied the man lying beside him. Duncan had taken care of everything during these last few days, and Methos was more than thankful for him and his love. It was these quiet times, the first minutes after waking and the last before dropping off to sleep, that Methos appreciated Duncan’s love the most; that was when Duncan’s love was the largest thought in his mind, the best.

Sensing Methos’ wakefulness, Duncan looked up to watch Methos’ eyes change in color; they shifted from mostly green to nearly golden and glowing. Those were the eyes he remembered from years ago, eyes that asked to be loved and made love to. Duncan felt his body react instantly. He pulled Methos flush against him, and felt an answering erection rubbing against his own. Their lips met, gently at first, but gaining momentum and passion with every flick of a tongue. It had been so long since they had been this close, since nothing had separated them, held them apart. 

Taking control, Methos pushed Duncan onto his back and lowered his body onto the Highlander’s. It felt so good to feel again. He had been closed off for so long, locked away in his anger and grief, but each of Duncan’s kisses were tearing down the walls Methos had built to protect himself. 

Methos’ questing hand unerringly found the bedside table drawer and a bottle of oil, and handed it to Duncan.

“Make love to me, Duncan. It’s been so long. I need you so much.”

There was nothing else in this world except them. Nothing existed but this moment. Nothing except a ringing phone; Methos’ cell phone.

“Damnit!” Methos growled.

“Don’t answer it, Methos.”

“I have to. I forgot that the professor who’s taking my classes is supposed to call this morning,” Methos said regretfully.

“Make it quick or I’ll start without you,” Duncan said, stroking his thick cock teasingly.

“Remember what happened last time you did that,” Methos laughed, turning away from the enticing sight and snapping open his cell phone, “Yes?”

“Who should I kill now, Methos?” a voice, a twisted and psychopathic voice from his past asked.

Time froze and the world faded to black.

The end.


End file.
